1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic exercising device and, more particularly, to a hand-held elastic exercising device which is stretched during use by a user to provide elastic resistance, which helps tone muscles and build muscle strength.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various elastic exercising devices are known which can be stretched or pulled by a user to tone or build body muscles. Often, these devices use one or more tightly coiled springs having handles attached at their opposite ends. When the handles are pulled apart, the springs are stretched, providing resistance against further stretching which is overcome by force produced by a user's muscles. Typically, the springs are stretched and relaxed many times during an exercise routine. A problem with spring-based devices is that they are inherently heavy, bulky and clumsy to work with. In addition, the device construction tends to be complicated and the handles, which are gripped by a user, become slippery when used due to user perspiration, making it difficult for a user to maintain a sure and steady grip on the apparatus. If a grip is lost when the springs are stretched, an injury may result.
Other resistance devices use rubber or other elastic materials which have handles fastened at opposite ends. While such devices are generally not as heavy and bulky as spring-based devices, the handles are still a problem in that they may become slippery in use, making it difficult to maintain a sure and steady grip.